My Dianna
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Rated R for some gore. In the darkest of timelines, Goku alone is trying to fight for earth's freedom. In his endless struggle, he discovers a little ray of hope and light, who gives a whole new meaning to his fight and to his life.


Disclaimer ~ Don't own DBZ period -_- Only own Dianna.  
  
Author's Note ~ This fic is one that I'm RPG'ing with my friend and fellow FFN author, Rosalyn Angel, we make such a good team ^-^ Hope you all enjoy this fic!  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
My Dianna  
  
By Halo Son  
And Rosalyn Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
In an alternate future timeline....in the darkest one known to exist so far....on this earth....fear....terror...pain...anguish exists....  
A continuous night, never ending by the bright rays of sunshine that flood the morning upon both land and sky. A continuous, never-ending, grief-stricken, fear-provoked, anguish experiencing night. The pain and torment of it never left the souls of those that had survived so far within it.  
And yet…the this putrid darkness…there was a small glimmer…like the flame of the candle of hope…with a spirit that still burned strong…ever more so each and everyday…  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed as he sprinted to the right, barely dodging a well-aimed ki blast that would have taken his head off.   
He looked up, emerald eyes burning with hatred and horrifying memories. A golden aura blazed around him wildly as he took into another defensive stance, fists clenching as the scent of smouldering ashes and decaying corpses invaded his senses.  
He took one deep breath, eyeing the enemy before him, and sprinted forward again.  
Nikachin smirked at the golden haired fighter that charged towards him, his aura blazing like a furnace around him. He simply held one clawed hand in front of him and grabbed a handful of the golden yellow hair and held on to it tightly, painfully tight.   
"I like your spirit Goku." he spoke in a deep, sinister voice that could send the dead crawling among the rotten flesh and bodies for cover. "Yes...indeed ever since that fateful day we met, your spirit has only got stronger, more determined to destroy me and my kind."  
Smirking the emperor lifted Goku up so their faced each other, eye to eye.  
"Oh do you know how much pleasure I got from killing each and every one of your pathetic little friends, slowly and painfully, hearing their last few pained screaming moment before they all died."  
Nikachin then increased his grip on Goku's golden hair, so he could hear the warrior yelp in pain. He closed his eyes and sniggered sinisterly.  
"Ah, that cry reminds me of the sound your oldest son gave before I killed him. You do remember how Gohan died don't you? Let me remind you. I took my clenched fist and punched it straight through his chest. He coughed up a mouthful of blood before me and I smiled at it. But I wasn't content at that, oh no, I wanted more, I wanted a trophy for my effort of this kill. I moved my hand within his chest, wrapped it around his rapidly beating heart and ripped it from his chest. I will never forget that look of sickening horror he gave me as he starred at me, my hand, his own heart within it. I watched him fall to the ground, blood pouring like a torrent from his chest and mouth, as he died a terribly painful death. As I starred at his dead body, a sensation swept over me, stronger than I had ever felt. You know what that sensation was? It was pleasure. An overwhelming, lustful pleasure…and I enjoyed it. That pleasure was something I will never forget and I will do everything in my power to experience it again."  
"You...!" Goku's eyes flashed wildly as he snarled, baring his Saiyan teeth, and sent his fist pummelling into Nikachin's stomach. Having caught the emperor off-guard, Goku was able to push himself out of the hold on his hair and flipped backwards several times. He stood there, aura growing by each second, as his eyes were wide and feral, though bitter tears spiked the edges.  
"Hear me, Nikachin! Your race came here and slaughtered thousands, all for the sake of your own damnable greed! I'll never forget how I watched my friends and family fall to the dead around me! I will make you pay! I'll never give up, no matter how bleak it gets or how hopeless!"  
He raised his fist, shaking it before himself as the golden aura blazed brighter and his hair spooked up even more, blue lightning crackling around him as he felt stronger.  
"I am Son Goku, the last survivor of the Earth's protectors! And I will avenge this world! Prepare yourself!"  
The Super Saiyan 2 dashed forward again, fully intending on bringing down Nikachin and his reign.  
That had been his intention, but like so many attempts he had tried before, he was overwhelmed by a suddenly, silent, deadly counter attack of pure speed. Not a second after he blinked the savage emperor was behind his opponent, bringing his elbow into his back. Nikachin then spung forward to face the Super Saiyan and gave him a sharp punch right in his gut the punctured through. The force of the blow sent him hurtling into some old ruins, the original buildings having long been destroyed. The smoke rose from the descending darkness of the evening. Nikachin smirked.  
"I will leave you now Son Goku, leave you with your guilt and pain and fury. I know you'll somehow find a way to live to fight another day, but mark my words, when I am finished tormenting your soul, you will be reunited with your family and friends."  
With that the words spoken between the two deadly enemies, the emperor left the scene.  
For a few, silent minutes, nothing stirred in the ruins and nothing moved. It was only when several rocks fell from the rubble pile that the scene flinched and moved.  
Every time was the same thing, he noticed. They would meet, trade punishing blows and cutting words, and then Nikachin would beat him down to the cracked earth and leave him to rot. And he would scold himself for not being strong enough and let himself slowly heal enough so he could fly back home and finish tending to his wounds too.  
Not that it was really home anymore. Chichi was gone, so was Gohan and Goten. It was just an empty house, thankfully untouched since it was stationed so far from the major cities.  
Goku groaned and turned onto his side, his whole body aching and already out of Super Saiyan mode. Dust was clogging the air up since the building he had been tossed into had been in ruins for weeks.   
He wiped at his eyes angrily as some of the dust brushed across them and he struggled to sit up, succeeding in doing so. He forced himself to stand on wary legs and began to walk through the debris, stumbling over concrete slabs and metal pipes.  
As he walked through the broken and torn debris that was once a bustling, cheerful city, his foot got caught in a small hole and he quickly found his face on a large concrete slab. He yelped sharply in pain and groaned as he tried to get up again. His foot that had been caught was throbbing painfully; probably either twisted, fractured or now broken. He rolled his eyes, just another injury to add to his list. Just as he was about to try and attempt to stand again, despite the pain, he heard a faint noise coming from the ground. His ears perked up at the sound and he listened closely, keeping quiet.  
Goku hadn't heard that sound for a while. For a long time, actually. But he could instantly recognise it from his earlier years when he was helping Chichi take care of Gohan. A baby's cry was very distinct and with his enhanced hearing, there was no way he could miss it. The problem was finding the source.  
So he trekked farther into the building, carefully listening and letting the wail guide him to his destination.   
It wasn't long before the wail had increased in volume and it sounded very close. He peeked over one particularly large slab of concrete and spotted two bodies lying on the floor, sprawled out and bloodied. One of the bodies was crushed under a piece of debris and he couldn't quite recognise who or what, it was. But the other, burnt and still very fresh, was clearly female.   
The smell in the air told him that these two people had died recently, very recently, maybe a day before or even today.   
He shook his head sadly and hopped over the concrete, landing next to the female and wincing as the impact of his feet sent a painful jolt through his legs. The crying was definitely coming from the two, but it was muffled. He searched around until he located it; it was actually coming from under the female.  
Feeling ashamed at touching the bodies but still wanting to see the source of the crying, he gently pushed over the dead woman and gasped.  
Having been hidden....protected even by the female body, a small baby cried loudly, it's tiny fists clenched together, and tears streaming down it's some-what chubby face, though most babies had chubby faces. The baby looked female and also looked no more than at least 3 months old.  
Goku scratched his head curiously. Maybe the parents (or, he thought they were the parents) had been taking refuge in this building but had met an unfortunate end earlier. He choked at the thought that his latest battle against Nikachin might have been the cause and suddenly he felt that their deaths were his fault.   
He kneeled down next to the baby, probably crying because her mother wasn't answering her needs and that the ground was too cold and uncomfortable. He was about to pick her up when he noticed something glinting around the mother's neck. He glanced at it and found a small gold locket in a shape of a heart, a smudge of dirt here and there.  
Momentarily forgetting about the baby, he curiously flicked the locket open and found himself staring at a picture of the child before him. The continuous crying reminded him of his purpose for being there in the first place, and he gathered up the baby in his arms, recalling the days he had held Gohan when he little.   
Goku cooed softly as he also took the locket from around the mother's neck and held the chain in his teeth as one hand fiddled to take the picture out to get a better look. He managed to hold the baby in one arm while getting the picture out and held the tiny photo out in front of him, peering through the dark and dust at it.  
He flipped it around and saw a few scribbles on the back and instead peered at that.  
"Dianna?" he mumbled through the chain in his mouth. Glancing back at the baby, he decided that was the name the parents had given her.   
He sighed and wondered what he was going to do-he certainly couldn't just let "Dianna" there. She would surely die, and he had already presumably killed her parents. Plus, it would be nice to have another life around the house again. She would also give him a renewed purpose for fighting. But then again, a baby was very hard to take care of...  
He looked down, seeing the child in his arm snuggling down and growing quiet. She had her eyes closed and looked somewhat peaceful, dozing off into some dreamland.  
Yeah, they were hard to take care of.  
But he could handle it.  
Quickly putting Dianna's picture back into its locket, he shoved the necklace into his pocket and decided that it would become valuable to her later on. After all, it would be the only thing that would remind her of her real parents. Having his day brightened a little, Goku made his way out of the building and flew to his house. 


End file.
